Better Together
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: A veces hace falta perder lo que uno tiene para darse cuenta de lo importante que siempre fue. A veces hace falta dar segundas oportunidades para no dejar pasar lo mejor que te va a deparar la vida. A veces sólo hace falta dejar el orgullo de lado y no rendirse. Eso es algo que tanto Levi como Eren van a aprender, porque, la verdad, es que están mejor juntos. Ereri, lemon, Oneshot.


**Better together**

 **-x-**

" **Estar juntos es un comienzo; permanecer juntos es progreso; solucionar los problemas juntos es éxito"**

 **-x-**

 _ **En 5´ llrgp**_

 _ **Ok, pero que sean 5´ porque en media hora tengo que volver a la oficina.**_

—¿Levi?

El hombre guardó su celular en el bolsillo para luego mirar a la mujer que tenía en frente—¿Petra?

—Hey, hace mucho no que no sé nada de ti, ¿cómo has estado? ¡Te ves muy bien!

—Gracias, tú también. Ha pasado bastante tiempo. ¿Qué haces en París?, pensé que te habías mudado a Cannes.

—Así fue, pero me ofrecieron un puesto de chef aquí, no me pude resistir y tuve que volver.

—Oh, genial, ¿para qué restaurante?

El par se puso cómodo y siguió hablando por los próximos diez minutos, ambos distraídos de su inicial objetivo. El celular de Levi sonó un par de veces más, pero éste no le prestó atención, metido de lleno en la historia que le contaba su vieja amiga.

—Qué jodido loco. ¿No pensaste en ponerle una orden de restricción?

—No quiero llegar a eso. Además, no es un mal tipo, sólo… no entiende que lo nuestro terminó hace rato. Dice… que hasta que no me vea con otro no dejará de insistir.

—Mmm. Saca tu celular.

—¿Disculpa?

—Anda, sácalo. Hagámonos una foto. Súbela a alguna de tus redes sociales y pon algo cursi que le dé a pensar que estamos saliendo.

—Um, tiene sentido. ¿A tu novio no le molestará?

—Petra, Eren sabe mejor que nadie que soy tan heterosexual como virgen. Y hablando de Eren, en cualquier momento debería llegar. Quedamos en encontrarnos en mi descanso.

Luego de que Petra accediera, Levi le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus fuertes brazos, acercando su rostro al de ella, y simulando que le estaba susurrando algo al oído. La situación parecía íntima, y la leyenda que la mujer agregó a su Instagram confirmaba que estaban juntos. O al menos eso parecía, puesto que todo era una fachada. Claro que la persona que veía eso desde afuera no lo iba a saber, y eso incluía a Eren, quien miraba la escena desde la puerta de la confitería.

—¿Para ver esto me citaste? Vete al diablo.

Levi tardó unos segundos en entender qué acababa de pasar, pues imaginaba que Eren no se pondría celoso en el caso de llegar y ver la escena con Petra. Tampoco era para tanto… después de todo, tan sólo la estaba abrazando.

Para cuando se levantó de su asiento, Eren ya había salido del lugar, y aunque Levi salió enseguida para buscarlo, no vio rastros de su novio.

—Rayos, lo siento, Levi.

—Descuida, es un malentendido. Sólo debo explicárselo—dijo el hombre suspirando. Eren podía llegar a ser muy impulsivo a veces.

—Si prefieres, puedo borrar la foto, sólo empeoraría las-

—No te preocupes—la interrumpió—, déjala, Eren entenderá. En fin, lamento lo ocurrido, y la verdad es que me gustaría quedarme, pero debo volver a la oficina… y llamar a Eren. Pero iré a visitarte al restaurante. Fue agradable volver a verte, Petra.

El par se abrazó y Levi partió a su oficina, pero no sin antes sacar su celular para llamar a su novio y advertir dos mensajes de él que decían que llegaría un poco más tarde a la confitería.

—Maldito mocoso—murmuró. Eren había apagado su celular, y cuando eso sucedía, significaba que Levi tenía que hacer méritos.

Por más que prefería ir a explicarle a su novio lo ocurrido, Levi debía volver a su trabajo, y eso fue lo que hizo. Al cabo de unas cinco horas, y anticipando una tormenta de insultos y malas caras, Levi llegó a su departamento, el cual, a pesar de ser suyo, compartía con Eren desde hacía unos seis meses.

Le sorprendió encontrar las luces apagadas, por lo que supuso que Eren se habría acostado, aunque no eran ni las siete de la tarde. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando, después de revisar el baño _y_ la habitación, siguió sin hallarlo. Le llamó la atención ver el closet entreabierto y se acercó para cerrarlo, pero advirtió que faltaba gran parte de la ropa. Casualmente, después de mirar bien, toda la ropa perdida era la de Eren. Volvió rápido al baño, esta vez observando el lugar en detalle, para encontrar con que faltaban todos los productos de higiene personal de Eren.

Levi no podía creerlo. Eren se había marchado, y todo por un jodido malentendido que ni pudo explicar.

 **-x-**

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Cuatro Ojos? Pasaron tres semanas ya, y me tuve que enterar por el idiota de Jean que el mocoso se fue a vivir con su hermana. No voy a correr tras él, ya bastantes disgustos tuve.

—Entiendo, pero, ¿vas a dejar que todo termine así?

—No depende de mí, Han. Eren quiso irse y no fue capaz de decirme a dónde. Tampoco me dio la opción de explicarle qué fue lo que realmente pasó con Petra. No voy a perseguirlo como un perro. Y hablando de Petra, recuerda que tenemos una reserva para mañana a las 21 hs en L'Abeille. Nos consiguió una mesa, dijo que seamos puntuales.

—Está bieeeeen. Por nuestra querida Petra llegaré a tiempo. Ahora debo irme que se me hizo tarde para abrir la florería. Adiós, enano—lo molestó como siempre, haciendo referencia a su corta estatura—, ¡hablamos esta noche!

Levi continuó con su vida cotidiana como de costumbre. Sin Eren a su lado, aunque se las arregló de todos modos. Lo extrañaba horrores, pero si el mocoso no quería saber más nada con él, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Habían estado saliendo por cuatro meses, hasta que Levi le propuso vivir juntos. Lo hicieron por seis meses más hasta que se transformaron rápidamente en una especie de matrimonio, y aunque había una diferencia de edad, hacían lo mejor para adaptarse al otro. Lo que iba a costar ahora, era volver a estar solo.

 _Deberías encontrar un hobby_ , le propuso Hanji una tarde cuando vio que su amigo había comenzado a fumar. Levi, teniendo aún su sentido común intacto, estuvo de acuerdo. Consiguió una membresía en un gimnasio que le quedaba relativamente cerca de su trabajo y aceptó incorporar una rutina a su miserable vida, haciendo a un lado todo mal que le había provocado su ruptura con Eren.

La forma de encarar cada día pasó a ser más llevadera. El duelo de perder todo vínculo con el mocoso aún dolía, pero Levi sabía que si no quería deprimirse, debía hacer algo que lo mantuviera ocupado. Y eso hacía.

Había algo más, también. _Alguien_ más. El instructor que proveía el gimnasio era todo lo que cualquiera podía querer en un hombre. Parecía un jodido Dios nórdico, sólo que su rubia cabellera era corta y prolija. Levi no era un fanático de los músculos, pero el cuerpo de su entrenador era una obra de arte imposible de ignorar. Y era gay, casualmente. Levi esto bien lo sabía ya que el tipo no tardó en invitarlo a salir.

Al principio Levi estaba con dudas. ¿Quería volver a intentar estar con alguien? Tal vez podía, o, tal vez, podía ligar con el sólo fin de follar y pasarla bien. ¿Por qué no?, se dijo, así que aceptó la invitación del hombre. Una salida a cenar se transformó en dos, y dos y tres, y tres en un inolvidable revolcón que dio inicio a una especie de relación entre el par.

Erwin, el entrenador, no sólo estaba que partía la tierra, sino que era muy agradable a la hora de mantener una conversación. Imponía presencia, y una sonrisa suya mejoraba todo. Levi estaba agradecido de que alguien así hubiese entrado a su patética vida en un momento como ese.

—Hasta mañana, Levi—lo saludó el rubio con complicidad. Si bien estaban saliendo, no hacían demostraciones públicas de afecto. Estaban en el lugar de trabajo de Erwin, después de todo.

Levi se dirigió a los cambiadores y no tuvo que esperar ni dos minutos que el hombre apareció por detrás con uno de sus cálidos abrazos.

—Creo que va a ser mejor si cambias de entrenador. Me es difícil controlarme cuando estoy contigo—susurró hundido en su cuello mientras que acariciaba el abdomen sudado de Levi por encima de su musculosa.

Levi bufó con gracia, aunque aceptando las caricias del más grande. Sabían que no era lugar para ponerse melosos, y se separaron de inmediato cuando oyeron que alguien salía de las duchas.

Para sorpresa de Levi, ese alguien tenía un rostro familiar.

—¿Levi?

El hombre se petrificó, pero rápidamente salió de su shock para evitar todo tipo de incomodidad y sospechas.

—Eren.

Erwin pretendió que iba a lavarse la cara, mientras Eren escudriñaba al par con una cara muy poco amigable. Levi conocía esa cara, y supo que el mocoso se había dado cuenta.

—¿Desde cuándo vienes aquí?—le cuestionó.

—Un mes—respondió escuetamente.

—Yo también. No te había visto antes—comentó el chico con un tono fastidiado.

—Siempre vengo de noche. Hoy fue una excepción—Eren sabía que Levi usaba las mañanas para correr y que rara vez modificaba su rutina.

A todo esto, Erwin observaba disimuladamente, notando la tensión que había entre el par, hasta que aprovechó el silencio incómodo para poder salir. Claro, no sin antes saludar.

—¿Qué tal?—le dijo con una socarrona sonrisa al más alto de los dos, para luego mirar a Levi—Adiós, Levi. Te veo en casa—susurró mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

El hombre sintió ganas de estrangular a Erwin. El muy bastardo lo había hecho a propósito. Levi le contó que había estado saliendo con alguien hasta hacía poco, pero no que ese alguien era el mocoso que tenía en frente, aunque no era muy difícil notar que entre los dos _algo_ había pasado.

Lo iba a estrangular, sí, pero no era el momento, así que se limitó a asentir, devolviéndole el saludo lo más adultamente posible.

Cuando hasta el último cabello rubio estuvo fuera de sus vistas, Eren habló con malicia.

—¿Novio nuevo?

Levi estaba tolerando demasiada mierda ya, y no pretendía comenzar su día de esa manera, así que, suspirando, se predispuso a ignorarlo.

Eren, por otro lado, no iba a aceptar ser ignorado de esa manera, por lo que insistió.

—¿Ni dos meses de que nos separamos y ya convives con ese mastodonte? ¿O no sólo me engañaste con Petra sino que también con el Capitán América?—eso último lo largó con ironía.

El hombre sabía que si quería ducharse tranquilo lo mejor iba a ser contestarle al mocoso para que lo dejara en paz de una buena vez—Ya basta, Eren. Nunca te engañé. Ni con Petra, ni con Erwin. Con Petra jamás estuve, y lo que ahora haga con Erwin no es de tu incumbencia—fue lo único que dijo para después darse media vuelta e ir directo a las duchas.

Por más que le jodiera, lo que acababa de decirle Levi tenía sentido, así que se fue sin más. Si lo había engañado o no, eso ya no importaba. No estaban juntos, y ambos podían revolcarse con quienes quisieran y hacer lo que se les diera la gana.

Pero.

Y _siempre_ hay un pero.

Eren no era conocido por rendirse fácilmente.

Al día siguiente el mocoso volvió al gimnasio, sólo que de noche, en el horario que suponía Levi tendría libre para ir. Sabía bien cuándo su ex salía de la oficina, y después de hacer algunos cálculos, supuso que a partir de las ocho de la noche podría encontrarlo. Pero no fue así, el hombre jamás apareció.

Volvió a intentar dos noches más, hasta que por fin divisó al maldito enano. Estaba haciendo estiramientos en la parte de las colchonetas, lo que le indicó que acababa de llegar.

Levi notó a Eren, cosa que no era difícil hacer, y aunque pensó que tal vez estaría en ese horario a propósito, ni lo registró. O hizo como si no lo registraba, que era peor.

Erwin no estaba. Era entrenador personal del lugar, pero iba sólo por las mañanas. Eren tenía el terreno libre para molestar a su ex todo lo que quería. No que Erwin eso se lo impidiera, pero era mejor si estaba solo. Aunque no pensaba admitirlo en voz alta, el rubio lo intimidaba un poco. Más si ahora se estaba acostando con su ex.

Hubo algo que le dio pie a Eren para no desviarse de su propósito, y eso fue ver el cuello de Levi. Su nuca, para ser específicos. Había una marca en particular que se asomaba de su musculosa cada vez que el hombre movía los hombros en círculos.

Un jodido chupón.

Los celos se le dispararon, pero trató de permanecer sereno. Poco le duró, pues imaginarse a ese mutante rubio cogiéndose a Levi por detrás y dejándole marcas lo llenó de bronca.

Levi tal vez planeaba desconocer su existencia, pero Eren tenía otros planes.

Eren no estiró en lo absoluto y fue directo a la máquina de bíceps. Donde, oh casualidad, estaba Levi. Había otras libres, pero su fin no consistía precisamente en usarlas, sino en joder al hombre.

Después de observarlo como halcón por quince minutos seguidos, Levi pasó a la máquina para pecho. El baile continuó por media hora más. Levi pretendiendo que nadie estaba en frente suyo, y Eren mirándolo fijo y, honestamente, poniendo incómodos a otros que observaban la silenciosa escena desde lejos.

Cuando el más bajo fue hasta las colchonetas para hacer abdominales, fue el colmo. Tener la entrepierna de Eren a la altura de su cabeza era molesto, así que se paró, enfrentando al mocoso.

—¿Sabes?, si quieres mi atención puedes pedirla. Civilizadamente.

Eren, como el niño que era, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, abandonando el establecimiento en un santiamén.

Levi terminó su rutina en paz, y al cabo de cuarenta minutos, descartando su ducha, salió también.

Imaginó que iba a encontrarse a cierto mocoso en la entrada, así que no se sorprendió cuando lo vio recostado contra la pared del lugar. Fumando.

—Bien. Muy inteligente fumar después de entrenar—comentó sarcástico notando las demás colillas apagadas en el suelo. Más que nada porque Eren no había levantado ni una sola pesa.

—Como si te importara—contraatacó. Eren sabía que estaba siendo injusto, porque a Levi siempre le importó lo que hiciera y también siempre se lo demostró.

De todos modos el hombre no se inmutó y le dijo—Tengo el auto a la vuelta. ¿Vienes?

SI bien el mocoso no le respondió, apagó su cigarro y se dispuso a seguirlo.

Viajaron en silencio hasta el departamento de Levi. Ni bien llegaron, y casi como en piloto automático, Levi se fue a lavar las manos para ponerse a cocinar el pollo que había puesto a descongelar por la mañana. Eren hizo lo mismo, sólo que se encargó de preparar la mesa, sabiendo ya en dónde se encontraban los platos y los utensilios.

Veinte minutos después, Levi sirvió pollo a la plancha y ensalada de verdes y tomates a la mesa.

Comieron tomándose su tiempo, y para romper ese molesto silencio, Levi habló.

—¿Quieres que te explique qué fue lo que pasó con Petra esa tarde, o vas a seguir sin creerme?

Eren, con cara de fastidio, asintió.

El más bajo le contó todo de principio a fin. Eren nunca había visto a Petra en persona sino hasta ese día, pero sabía que era una vieja amiga de Levi. Sabía también que Levi era más gay que el mismísimo arcoíris, claro que en ese momento no estaba pensando, la furia y los celos se encargaron cegarlo por completo.

—¿Por qué diablos iba citarte un lugar público, en donde iba a estar con mi supuesta amante abrazándola? Eres lindo, Eren, pero muy estúpido a veces.

Eren entonces le creyó, pero se enojó de todos modos. El mocoso era muy orgulloso como para admitir un error.

—¡Me lo hubieras dicho entonces!

Levi se rio sin verdadero humor.

—Desapareciste, Eren. No me diste tiempo a nada. Me bloqueaste de Whatsapp, de Facebook. Te borraste completamente. Si no hubiera sido por tu amigo Jean que de casualidad me lo encontré y me contó que te habías ido a vivir con tu hermana, yo no tenía ni idea de dónde buscarte. Ni siquiera sabía si te había pasado algo, Eren.

—Pues muy afligido no te noto. Me reemplazaste rápido.

—Eren—soltó Levi ya muy cabreado—, te borraste de mi vida. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Llorarte y rogarte? ¿Pedirte que vuelvas? Seguí adelante. ¿Qué esperabas?

Era un golpe bajo tanta realidad junta. La culpa era de la impulsividad del mocoso, y este eso lo sabía. Sintiéndose como la mierda, asintió—¿Eres feliz?

Levi no le contestó. Más que nada porque no se esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Feliz? ¿En verdad Eren le estaba preguntando si era feliz? Eren no supo lo mal que la había pasado esos dos meses. Eren no estuvo en sus zapatos.

Ignorando la pregunta se levantó a buscar agua, ya que el mocoso había olvidado servirla.

Eren volvió a asentir aunque nadie le había preguntado nada y se paró para ir detrás de Levi. Cuando estuvo a centímetros suyo lo agarró de la cintura y lo volteó—Si quieres que me vaya dímelo y no me vuelves a ver más.

El hombre miró sus zapatillas, y luego al idiota que tenía en frente. Pero no dijo nada.

Eren aceptó el silencio de Levi, interpretándolo como luz verde. Así que tan sólo lo besó.

Al principio el otro se quedó quieto, pero bastó con sentir la callosa mano de Eren en su quijada para aflojarse. Eren lo comenzó a besar de esa forma tan sensual que Levi siempre le había halagado, acariciando con su lengua la del otro, con movimientos firmes pero lentos, seductores.

Levi empezó a devolverle el beso de la misma manera, con las mismas ganas y gemidos y jadeos. Lo atrajo a sí de la cadera, dándole permiso al más alto para restregar su entrepierna con la de Levi, notando que ambos estaban igual de duros.

Se empezaron a tocar por todos lados con igual desesperación. Con ganas de sentirse después de tanto tiempo. Eren le besó el cuello, hasta que un simple rastro de besos se transformó en un hermoso chupón carmesí en la yugular. A la mierda ese Capitán América. Eren le mostraría lo que era una verdadera marca territorial.

Levi lo detuvo sólo cuando Eren amagó a bajarle los pantalones.

—Estoy sucio, no llegué a ducharme en el gimnasio.

Si _ese_ era el problema…

Eren lo tomó de una de sus pálidas muñecas y lo llevó a rastras al baño.

Se desvistieron en lo que se tarda para decir "ducha", y al cabo de unos cuántos segundos, ambos estaban debajo de la regadera, de pie, y completamente desnudos.

—Cómo te extrañé…—susurró Eren al oído del más bajo mientras lo abrazaba por detrás. Con una de sus manos buscaba el shampoo, mientras que con la otra acariciaba el contorneado abdomen de Levi. Éste cerró los ojos ni bien sintió la callosa mano de su ex sujetando con firmeza su miembro, que con la ayuda del shampoo hacía todo más placentero y jabonoso.

—Eren…

—Te voy a coger tan rico que me vas a pedir la receta.

En otro momento Levi le hubiera pegado por hacer chistes tan patéticos, pero era _tanta_ la calentura que tenía que no pudo importarle menos que Eren decidiera comportarse como un pendejo.

—Cállate, idiota.

—Te gusta que te hable así. Sólo yo puedo hablarte así y ponerte _así_ de duro, ¿no? Admítelo. Te encanta cómo te cojo. Te encanta que te refriegue mi verga por el culo, ¿mh?—preguntó embelesado mientras se rosaban mutuamente—¿Eh, Levi? Mira cómo me refriegas el culo, ¿tanto la quieres? Pídemela…

El orgullo de Levi tenía ciertos límites, y tener la verga de Eren a un paso de hacerlo alcanzar el orgasmo era uno de ellos.

—Métemela de una vez, mocoso.

—Bien que este mocoso te revolvió los sesos más de una vez. Como _nadie_.

Acompañando las sucias palabras, Eren aprovechó para lubricar su miembro con algo de acondicionador. Ya lo habían intentado antes y el resultado fue un culo por demás limpio y resbaloso, así que no iba a dudarlo esta vez.

Le coló dos dedos a Levi para estirarlo un poco y que no le doliera en lo absoluto cuando se lo fuese a coger. La lluvia de la regadera estaba fría, pero a ninguno le molestaba puesto que estaban calientes como pava hirviendo.

Cuando el culo del más bajo se tragó esos dos dedos con facilidad, fue que Eren los sacó, sólo para reemplazarlos con su venosa y larga verga. _Dios_ , Levi sí que amaba la verga de Eren.

—¿Listo para comértela toda con esa cola tuya? ¿Ah?—preguntó el más alto ya algo nublado por el deseo. Levi asintió, y con una mano Eren guio su miembro hasta el ano de su ex, para introducirlo de a poco.

Los gemidos del mayor eran tapados por las palabrotas de Eren, que parecía estaba en celo. Una vez completamente dentro de Levi, las arremetidas no tardaron en llegar. El ruido de choque de pieles fue incrementando hasta volverse escandaloso, al igual que los gestos del más bajo, quien no paraba de brincar sobre esa deliciosa verga que pronto lo iba a hacer llegar al ansiado orgasmo.

—Estás tan caliente por dentro- mmm, L-Levi… Ugh-

—Eren, ¡no pares!

Como si parar fuese una opción.

Eren le siguió dando de parado hasta que sintió las bolas de Levi volverse completamente rígidas en su mano. Justo ahí empezó a masturbarlo de una manera frenética con la otra, logrando que el hombre acabase de inmediato, retorciéndose y gimiendo como poseso.

Eren no tardó en seguirlo, hipnotizado por esos gritos que le pedían que lo llenase.

—Adentro, Eren-n. ¡Dámela toda!

No hizo falta pedirlo dos veces.

Eren acabó como no recordaba haberlo hecho jamás, llenando a Levi de su semen, caliente y espeso. Jugó con el culo del más bajo por un rato antes de salir de él, para después tener que sostenerse de la pared de la ducha y así evitar caer. Ambos estaban igual de detonados.

—Diablos.

—Puedes decir eso otra vez.

Eren se vistió con calma, usando su ropa usada, pues era la única que tenía consigo. Levi, en cambio, se puso unos bóxer limpios y un pantalón de algodón que usaba para dormir. Cuando volvieron a la cocina se sentaron a la mesa nuevamente. La charla, a pesar de todo, aún no había terminado.

—Ya, en serio, ¿qué onda con el Capitán América?

Levi esta vez se rio—Nos estamos conociendo. Es todo.

—No lo veas más, Levi. Por favor. Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos. En verdad lamento no haberte dado la oportunidad de explicarme lo que pasó con Petra. Me siento muy mal por eso…

El hombre sólo suspiró, y Eren lo miró en verdad preocupado. Sí que la había cagado esta vez.

—Tú… ¿no quieres?

Después de una pausa y de pensar bien qué responder, Levi alzó la vista.

—No es que no quiera, pero tú desapareces y después vuelves cuando quieres y pretendes que hagamos de cuenta como que no pasó nada. ¿Crees que es tan fácil? Eren, me hiciste sentir miserable por algo que ni siquiera hice.

El más alto agachó la cabeza. Parecía un cachorro siendo regañado por mear zapatos nuevos.

—En verdad lo siento. Estos dos meses fueron un asco, de verdad me sentí mal por haber desaparecido así. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… no sé qué decir, Levi. Sólo sé que te amo y que no desaparecí apropósito. Simplemente no estaba pensando.

—Sí, eso no es algo nuevo—lo molestó.

—Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Voy a recompensarte por todo lo que te hice pasar. Por favor, vuelve conmigo y deja a Erwin.

Levi observó cómo Eren había empezado a llorar, y eso era algo que no soportaba. Sí, había estado mal, como la mierda, pero no fue la muerte de nadie. Podían superarlo. Con tiempo.

—Necesito que me des tiempo para pensar las cosas, Eren.

El más alto se levantó de su silla para ir hasta la de Levi y encorvándose un poco lo abrazó como pudo—Te daré el tiempo que quieras. Sólo… por favor, no te acuestes más con Erwin. Ni con nadie. Te quiero sólo para mí, Levi.

Tener la entrepierna de Eren cerca de su cara no ayudó mucho.

—Maldito consentido.

—¿Eres mío?—preguntó el mocoso con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa algo tímida.

—Sí. Pero vete antes de que cambie de opinión. Tengo mucho para pensar y además tengo que hablar con Erwin...

Eren hizo como Levi le pidió, y con un beso y una sonrisa se pidió un taxi para dejarlo solo al hombre. Si Levi quería un tiempo, se lo daría. Y volvería para compensarle, tal como le había prometido.

Una vez en la soledad de su hogar, Levi se puso a lavar los platos. Si bien acababa de tener muchas emociones juntas, sentía como si ese vacío que tanto lo molestaba, había sido por fin llenado.

Le mandó un mensaje a Erwin preguntándole si podían juntarse en los próximos días. Al día siguiente se vieron, Erwin no teniendo problema alguno en acelerar la cita.

Ni bien se vieron, Erwin se lo quedó mirando con una cara un poco taciturna.

—Lo nuestro se terminó, ¿verdad, Levi?

—Cómo…

—Ese chupón—dijo señalándole el cuello con un cabeceo. Levi cerró los ojos y maldijo al mocoso. Al parecer, Erwin y Eren tenían eso de querer marcar territorio bastante en común. Par de pendejos—Si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme. Fue interesante mientras duró—agregó con una encantadora sonrisa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo?

—Gracias, Erwin. Por entender.

—Nah, no me agradezcas. Si te soy completamente honesto, desde que los vi a los dos en los cambiadores supe que sólo bastaría que tengas una oportunidad con el chico para que lo nuestro termine. Había… química sin resolver entre ustedes. Sólo espero que esta vez sí sepa cuidarte, sino voy a estar yo.

Erwin se fue sin más. Levi no esperaba esa reacción, y estaba agradecido con el hombre por su entereza. Si hubiese sido Eren, probablemente le habría hecho una escena. Maldito mocoso.

Le mandó un mensaje a Eren preguntándole si podían encontrarse al día siguiente durante el mediodía, y el otro le respondió que sí de inmediato.

Esta vez Eren fue puntual. Se juntaron en la confitería en donde había pasado lo de Petra, y aunque tenían apenas media hora para conversar, la aprovecharon al máximo con un café de por medio.

—Bien, terminé con Erwin—empezó. La sonrisa de Eren sólo incrementando—. Estoy dispuesto a intentar de nuevo, pero quiero que vayamos despacio.

—¿Despacio? No quieres… ¿qué te coja por un tiempo?

Dios. ¿Podía Eren ser más idiota? Probablemente no.

—No es eso, Eren. Diablos. Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que convivamos. Al menos no todavía. Tal vez la primera vez fue muy pronto que lo hicimos. Creo que lo mejor va a ser ir de a poco.

Eren asintió.

Quedaron en salir como cualquier pareja que recién empieza a conocerse. Aunque claro muchas veces terminaban en el departamento de Levi cogiendo como monos con rabia.

Todo iba bien y normal, hasta que un día Eren lo sorprendió a Levi con dos pasajes a Brasil. El mayor aceptó realmente contento, pues siempre había querido conocer y nunca se había dado el lujo de hacerlo. Compartir la experiencia con Eren no sonaba mal en lo absoluto.

Otra sorpresa, y una mayor, fue descubrir qué le esperaba en su viaje.

Al cuarto día de haber llegado, ambos preparándose para ir a la playa, Eren se le paró en frente y se inclinó sobre una de sus rodillas. La quijada de Levi casi tocó el suelo.

—¿E-Eren?

El chico sacó una pequeña caja que tenía en el bolsillo de sus shorts, y cuando la abrió, Levi vio un hermoso y delicado anillo de plata posando dentro. Tenía incrustado un pequeño diamante de color verde aguamarina. Era… precioso.

—¿Esto no es apresurarse, acaso?—preguntó Levi, aunque aceptando la diminuta joya.

Eren rio, aunque al hablar, su tono era serio.

—Lo siento, pero contigo quiero todo o nada. Preferiría todo, si estás de acuerdo.

—Mocoso de mierda.

Levi lo amaba _y_ odiaba por ser tan jodidamente adorable y atractivo y aceptó sin más.

Tal vez no se casarían en un futuro muy cercano, pero ese anillo era una promesa de que harían todo para seguir juntos, y solucionar cualquier mierda que se les cruzase en el camino. Porque se querían más que todo lo malo que podía llegar a ocurrir, y de eso se trata estar con alguien, no rendirse si en verdad vale la pena.

 **-x-**

 **Para Luna, mi Luna querida, que le gustan los finales felices porque sí :)**

 **Also, Eren tiene 23 y Levi 29. Maso menos (?)**

 **Also 2, estaba subiendo esto anoche pero me tomé tres birras y me agarró tal pedo que me quedé dormida. Lol.**


End file.
